En la armada
by Alonsina Quijano
Summary: One-shot (muy largo): En cuanto Bumi recibe un telegrama urgente de Tenzin, se embarca hacia Ciudad República para despedir a su padre de la manera debida, mientras que su memoria le regala diversos recuerdos con el avatar Aang, de ese que sólo él conoció. Mención de ¡HONOR! en los premios Wa Shi Tong a lo mejor del FF hispano de avatar 2013 por "Fic Médula".


**Es un one-shot atrasado, con motivo del día del padre. Entiendan, tenía insomnio a causa de la enfermedad, y no podía acostarme. Entonces decidí terminarlo y, de repente salieron nueve hojas en el documento. **

**A partir de este fanfic, solamente la continuación de "Correo Aéreo" (Azul) tendrá este corte de "todos extrañamos a Aang" que suelen tener mis historias; me enfocaré en historias más crudas con otros personajes de avatar, o incluso más cómicas. Pero el tópico propio de "todos extrañamos a Aang" se lo dejaré a la continuación propia de "Correo aéreo", que gracias a todos ustedes se volvió mi mejor fanfic en todo el tiempo que llevo en esta página (cerca de cuatro años como miembro, seis desde que la conozco y leía historias). **

**De momento los dejo con ese sencillo one-shot, algo largo, claro. Y pido disculpas si el lenguaje podría parecer algo terrible, pero recordemos que estamos hablando de un contexto en donde hay milicos y marineros. No es lenguaje explícito como tal; no obstante, me disculpo si alguien se siente mal por leer la palabra "trasero" tantas veces seguidas.**

**Ya saben la letanía. Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y La leyenda de Korra le pertenecen a sus creadores, papá Michael Dante DiMartino y Mr. Bryan Konietzko, quienes trabajan como esclavos día a día para que nosotros tengamos historias por las cuales fangirlear y arrancarnos las camisetas.**

* * *

**En la armada. **

Es un nuevo día en los cuarteles de las Fuerzas Unidas. Quito la cobija que me cubre, y veo en el espejo al mismo zoquete de cada mañana, vestido en un pijama de color varonil y orejeras rosadas, un viejo regalo de cuando recién llegué aquí.

Hay una mañana curiosa desde que doy el primer respiro matutino, pues el aire salino del cuartel inunda una parte del sótano de mi cerebro… Me recuerda demasiado a Ciudad República, al templo aire, a todo cuanto rodeó mi niñez, o aquellos viajes de pesca con el Tío Sokka, aunque en toda mi infancia consumí vegetales solamente y él terminaba comiendo toda la carne. No obstante, eran momentos divertidos, y lo son ahora que regresan a mí a través de la sal acuática de las costas de la Nación del fuego.

Los pajarillos ya comenzaron a cantar, y me hacen extrañar a los lémures en los corrales… Extrañaba alimentar tanto a los animales, que en cuanto tuve la oportunidad decidí comprar un pequeño halcón mensajero a quien decidí llamar Bub, y es a quien alimento cada mañana tras despertar con los huesos parcialmente molidos, un poco hechos mermelada.

Mientras tomo algunas semillas para aves, enciendo el radio para escuchar lo que acontece en nuestra tierra polvosa, aún algo inestable, pero siempre hermosa... Aunque, la programación no es la misma de siempre. Están hablando del avatar Aang:

"Luego de haber derrotado al Señor del fuego Ozai, el avatar Aang logró unificar a las cuatro naciones tras una guerra que las había herido a lo largo de cien años. Si bien las guerras no cesaron, estuvo en sus manos restablecer la paz en las primeras colonias de la Nación del fuego en el Reino Tierra, y en lo que en aquellos años se conocía como Yu Dao, más adelante él y el Señor del fuego Zuko habrían de convertirlo en lo que hoy llamamos Ciudad República…"

Papá… ¿Por qué recitar todo cuanto ya sabemos de él?

Deberían recitar lo que no se dice de ese poderoso ser que suele afeitarse la cabeza cada tres o cuatro días al igual que mi calvito hermano Tenzin; del avatar Aang que no se conoce y del que no se habla con frecuencia, ese que le obsequia azucenas panda a mamá en su aniversario, o que estallaba en ligeros ataques de celos cuando su hija mayor tenía un novio.

El verdadero avatar Aang es ese hombre heroico que, efectivamente, había pateado el trasero real del **soberano imbécil del señor de los perdedores**, pero también es ese hombre que deja a sus hijos quedarse dormidos sobre él en el sillón de la sala…

Ese sí es mi papá.

-Teniente Bumi – llaman a la puerta.

-Adelante – contesto, aunque olvido que no me había vestido todavía.

-Telegrama desde Ciudad República.

-¿Para mí? ¿Ahora qué rompí?

-No lo sé, señor. Es un telegrama del concejal Tenzin de Ciudad República.

El muchacho me entrega el papel antes de hacer una reverencia y retirarse. Lo miro confundido, pero sé que hace su trabajo. Leo el mensaje:

_Llamada. Trece horas. Urgente comunicado._

_Tenzin_

¿Acaso el pequeño calvito pensará que tengo todo el día para esperar su llamada? ¿Qué tal si debiese salir a combatir o a rondar la costa? Nadie lo sabe. Sin embargo, me ha tomado en un día de descanso. Creo que esperaré su llamada. Maldito suertudo.

Paso una parte de la mañana haciendo revoltijo mi desayuno, y pese a que hoy no hay mucha gente en el cuartel dada la temporada de fiestas, hay algo que me incomoda. No es una mirada, ni mucho menos la compañía de una persona. Se siente como algo que ni siquiera puedo tocar, pero esto a mí sí.

Alcanzo a escuchar la voz del niño que vende los periódicos, ya que El sucio Yang, nuestro cocinero, siempre los compra para los generales, o para todo soldado que necesite información útil durante el fin de semana. No soy un fan de leer diarios pero…

-Bumi… -escucho de repente mi nombre en la boca de El sucio Yang.

No respondo. Sigo pensando que hay algo extraño en el aire, y lo que sea que quiera decirme, debe ser irrelevante.

-¡Bumi, idiota! – al entender que me ha llamado así, volteo algo enojado.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, imbécil?

-El diario de Ciudad República… creo que tú… bueno – tartamudea demasiado al ver mis ojos furibundos, pero enseguida deja el periódico sobre mi tenedor sin uso, y se va corriendo de vuelta a su lugar: la cocina.

Si no conociera a El sucio Yang, apostaría a que es un individuo raro. Pero llevo años de verlo a diario, desde que me enclaustré en este sitio. Sabe que algo me molestará, y sabe que desataré algo de mi furia sobre lo primero que esté a mi alrededor. No puede ser algo bueno.

Miro de reojo el manojo de papeles de mala calidad, con la leyenda _Times de Ciudad República _en la cima de las microscópicas letras, y de repente mi vista se cruza con la fotografía de mi padre impresa en ese trozo de mentiras citadinas. Pero me doy cuenta que me he saltado más texto, y no he leído la primera plana….

Papá había fallecido.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Camino hacia la cabina de telecomunicaciones del cuartel, llevando mi sombrero en la mano derecha, igual que al telegrama, y debajo de mi sobaco algo sudoroso se encuentra el _Times_ de la ciudad. Piltrafa de periódico, ya que no lo usaría ni como papel para limpiarme el trasero.

Justo al dar la una de la tarde, el encargado de las líneas telefónicas me pide que pase al pequeño cuarto. Mi llamada está lista.

-Tenzin, pequeño calvo – contesto, pero mi tono ya ha comenzado a caer de ánimo.

-Hola, Bumi. Espero que estés bien en las Fuerzas Unidas con tu… digamos, humor natural de toda la vida – me responde, y lo noto más serio de lo normal. Lo entiendo. Entendería a cualquiera si pasara por lo mismo que nosotros.

-¿Cómo ocurrió? – le pregunto, puesto que ya sé lo que acontece.

-¿De qué hablas?

-El periódico. Está bien que viva lejos de casa, pero eso no implica que viva desinformado. Lo siento…

-Está bien, Bumi. Fue durante la madrugada…

Y mi hermano va relatando algunos hechos, o al menos de lo poco que recuerda. Sigue impactado, lo encuentro triste al pequeño calvo.

-¿Y cómo está mamá?

-Está destrozada. Preferiría verla llorar o algo similar; su silencio me consterna.

-Deben ser fuertes, tanto tú como ella, como Kya… Todos debemos resistir. Imagino que la ciudad ya ha movilizado a su equipo de prensa hacia la isla ¿No?

-Efectivamente. Les he pedido a las estaciones centrales que se abstengan de esta situación, que sólo queremos estar nosotros, y tal vez la familia del tío Zuko.

Los dos damos un largo suspiro; los dos nos deshacemos de manera simultánea con este gesto.

-¿Vendrás a la isla? – pregunta

-Haré lo que sea posible. Estamos en días de asueto, y tal vez el general sepa de lo que está pasando. Pediré los permisos correspondientes, y de ser posible, estaré mañana en la tarde en casa, calvito.

-Por favor, ya no somos niños, Bumi.

-Para mí seguirás siendo un niño, hermano.

Sé que no puede ver mi rostro que se llena de una sonrisa cicatrizada, de esas mismas que te obligan a salir al frente de batalla cuando estás colapsando por dentro.

-Lo extraño – rompo ese espacio colosal en el que no dijimos nada.

-¿A papá? – dice

-A él, sí. A ustedes… Estaré mañana allá mismo.

Los dos colgamos al mismo tiempo (o eso quiero pensar).

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

El navío de carga zarpa, siendo las dos de la tarde aproximadamente. Aviento mis cosas en uno de los camarotes que amablemente se me han asignado, dadas mis circunstancias actuales. Me encuentro igual que mamá: sin llorar, sólo meditabundo. Esto no es el verdadero Bumi. La cama me llama, al igual que el techo y todo allí adentro.

El general me ha dado algunos días para transportarme a la ciudad, descansar y pensar en lo que ocurrió con papá, lo que ocurre y lo que ocurrirá en las siguientes semanas. Conociendo un poco el morbo con el que lucra la gente, sé que harán homenajes, reseñas, ofrendas, e incluso volverán a recordar que papá existía. Él siempre existió para mí, incluso antes de decirle que entraría a las Fuerzas Unidas…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kya había descubierto sus poderes a los dos años de edad mientras mamá la bañaba en el estanque del templo; Tenzin logró dominar el aire desde temprana edad, es como si todo él fuese sólo aire (por excepción de su cabeza). Recordé todos esos hechos el día que cumplí nueve años; movía las manos para levantar rocas, o chapoteaba en el agua constantemente para encontrar esa explosión a la que Kya llama "el poder". Me esforcé durante días continuos, golpeé muros, e incluso casi me muero al haberme arrojado desde la ventana de nuestra habitación, todo para probar mis poderes de aire control.

Mamá y papá se preocuparon demasiado, incluso temieron por mi vida; no es que mamá no hubiese temido por mi vida, pero papá tenía una expresión el doble de sufrida.

-¿En qué pensaste cuando te aventaste así, hijo? – preguntó justo antes de abrazarme, aunque no tomó en cuenta que mi cabeza todavía dolía.

-En que tal vez lograría volar como lo hacen tú y Tenzin, o en hacer olas y copos de nieve como Kya y mamá. Estaba tratando de descubrir "el poder". Y no toques mi cabeza… me partí unos huesos.

Papá se dio cuenta, y de inmediato se disculpó. En cuanto mamá entró, ambos intercambiaron una mirada que sólo he visto dos veces en m vida; esa había sido la primera. Mamá se sentó en el otro lado de la cama, y tomó la palabra:

-¿Sabes lo que te pudo haber pasado con esa caída?

-No lo sé – contesté –. Lo habría intentado de nuevo de no ser porque me rompí el brazo.

-Bumi, tu mamá habla en serio – terció papá –. Pudiste haberte hecho un daño mayor y…

-No habrían perdido nada. Yo no tengo poderes…

El silencio se tornó insoportable, y los ojos de mamá se hicieron vidriosos. Tanto ella como mi papá me abrazaron en ese instante.

-Eres nuestro pequeño, Bumi.

-¡Pero no tengo poderes! ¡No puedo ser increíble como mis hermanos! Es decir ¿Saben lo que es ser el hijo de los dos más grandes maestros de la historia, los héroes del universo, y no poder siquiera levantar un guijarro del suelo? ¡¿Lo saben?!

Miré hacia mis pequeñas manos morenas, similares a las de cualquier individuo en el mundo. No había nada de extraordinario en ellas. Jamás serían manos llameantes, rocosas, acuáticas o aéreas, o dignas de ser recordadas por alguna hazaña.

-¿Por qué no tengo poderes? – pregunté con el rostro lloroso, lleno de moquillo.

-Porque tú eres especial – comentó mamá –. Tú eres diferente a tus hermanos porque tienes una habilidad que ellos no tienen.

-¿Molestar a Tenzin? Gran cosa…

-Además de eso, pequeño – volvió a hablar papá –. Debes abrir tu mente a las posibilidades porque ¿Quieres que te recuerde por qué te pusimos Bumi?

-¿Ironía? Soy el no maestro que se llama como un Rey loco maestro tierra.

-Rey de los locos, hijo. Tus hermanos no pueden dirigirse a sí mismos cuando se trata de robar las galletas de la alacena; tal vez por eso es que han durado íntegras los tres días que no has estado con ellos. Eres salvaje, valiente y atrevido; tienes talento para dirigir. Te contaré algo:

_Una vez en la Nación del fuego, tu madre, la tía Toph y yo duramos un día completo sin saber qué hacer en nuestro pequeño campamento. Tu tío Sokka se había ido a entrenar con su maestro espadachín, el gran Piandao. Entonces nos dimos cuenta de dos cosas: que Sokka era el que nos dirigía, el que sabía leer los mapas, y que sin él estábamos perdidos… y que el humor no era algo de familia._

-¡Oye! – gruñó mamá enseguida, provocando la risa de papá.

Después de unos momentos, logré reírme.

-Lo que trato de decirte, hijo, es que el dominio de los elementos no lo es todo, incluso para alguien como yo; ser el avatar no es sólo pelear y levantar rocas, o dar vueltas en bisontes voladores a través de las nubes a lo largo del día. Implica disciplina, pacificar gente, naciones enteras, y lo más importante: _nunca perder el camino. _Cualquiera puede ser un maestro; pero no cualquiera puede ser un verdadero individuo humano, hijo.

"_No cualquiera puede ser un verdadero individuo humano_"

Papá me hizo entender esto al poco tiempo, luego de enterarme de que estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por Yakone, el criminal más peligroso que haya tenido Ciudad República; las Triadas comenzaron a invadir nuestro terreno pacífico, y conforme avanzaba la tecnología y todo lo que "debería ser para bien", los periódicos y las noticias anunciaban muertes a manos de maestros de toda índole (así como algunos no maestros). No era su culpa, quizás. Era sólo que… que ellos no tuvieron a un papá como el mío.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Papá esperó varios años para tener a un hijo maestro aire, y aunque sé que yo no fui ese pequeño calvo a quien esperó criar, tuvo a otro que habría de hacer mejor su labor.

-Teniente Bumi – entra a mi cuarto uno de los oficiales de la cabina principal del barco.

-Cabo Hu – saludo.

-Esperaba no interrumpirlo. Sé que quizás necesite tiempo a solas y demás, pero pensé que quizás le gustaría beber algunos tragos con nosotros allá abajo en el sótano; la noche está agradable y…

-¿Qué hora es?

-Ocho y media, señor. Pasó toda la tarde encerrado en su camarote.

-Vaya grosería la que he cometido. Por supuesto; es un honor ir con ustedes.

El chiquillo me conduce a través de unos pasillos ligeramente lóbregos, donde apenas puedo ver lo que hay en frente de mí. Pero no temo demasiado, ya que conozco este tipo de barcos desde hace algunos años, y sé el orden de las escalinatas sobre las que voy pisando.

-Lamento lo que sucedió con su padre, Teniente Bumi – agrega el jovencillo, que quizás tenga la edad que yo solía tener cuando aún fregaba pisos en los cuarteles de las Fuerzas Unidas.

-Está bien – contesto –. He oído eso casi nueve veces hoy, a pesar de que apenas pasaron unas horas desde que la noticia corrió.

Llegamos a una portezuela de metal que se encuentra entreabierta, y escucho algunas bromas vulgares y cuentos pornográficos narrados por un sujeto de parche en el ojo derecho, cuya voz ronca y acento áspero le da un tono doblemente pérfido a sus aventuras de "agujeros" y "postes", típicas de navíos y armadas.

-¡Hu! Pensamos que alguno de los piratas ya te había llevado a su camarote – sugirió el hombre brusco, provocando la risa de todos allí.

-Traje al Teniente Bumi – respondió, y cual si hubiesen visto a un fantasma aparecido, todos se aclararon la garganta. Odié la atmósfera.

-Teniente Bumi, yo… bueno, nosotros lo sentimos. Perdón por lo que haya escuchado y…

-Suficiente. Está bien. Sigan con sus historias de caballos-avestruz y jinetes.

-Siento no haberme presentado. Soy el sargento Hamir. Se habla de usted en muchas de las tropas de nuestra armada… Y en nombre de todos aquí, le damos el más sentido pésame por su pérdida.

Todos se inclinan en señal de respeto.

Admito que tantas condolencias pueden llegar a volverse molestas, al grado que no he tenido posibilidad de pensar en la familia; papá como sea ya se ha ido… ¿Pero los demás?

-¿Me permiten un trago? – digo, tomando asiento cerca del incinerador en donde narran sus "Aventuras en calzoncillos".

-Adelante – pide Hamir.

Me llevo el jugo de cactus, dando algunos sorbos profundos a la botella en ámbar de mi mano derecha.

-¿Cómo es que llegó hasta aquí, Teniente? Es decir, a las Fuerzas Unidas – pregunta uno de los otros chiquillos cercanos a mí.

Acomodo mi asiento, y bebo de nueva cuenta mi licor.

-Si piensan, mozalbetes, que mi presencia se debe a que mi padre fue un respetable hombre de familia y un héroe mundial, y a que mi mamá es la única mujer que, además de sus esposas y algunas prostitutas, podría partirles el trasero, están en un error.

-Yo comencé como todos ustedes: lavé pisos, hice sentadillas, embarré la cara en fango, limpié excremento de cerdo-gallina en los establos, y en algún momento me convertí en soldado de primera. Pasé humillaciones, y algunos desvelos, claro. Pero al final del día a día, me alegraba recibir la carta diaria de mamá o de papá, aunque él no estuvo muy de acuerdo en que yo estuviera aquí:

_Cumplí veintiuno una tarde veraniega muy normal. Mientras algunas personas me hacían sentir pésimo respecto a mi haraganería, les dije que cuidaba el templo, para que terminasen diciéndome "mueve tu maldito trasero, inútil". Aunque mis padres nunca dijeron nada, supe que debía tomar mi camino, y así como Tenzin parecía interesarse en las relaciones públicas de la ciudad y el templo, y Kya pretendía mover al mundo desnudándose y protestando junto con otros nómadas, yo necesitaba mover mi propio universo. El tío Sokka me sugirió que entrase a las Fuerzas Unidas, ya que allí no tendría a una "Bei-Fong" que me arrojase rocas durante toda la jornada; sabía leer un tonto mapa, y lo más importante, sabía tomar decisiones rápidas y precisas. La jungla de metal no era lo mío, los riesgos no-administrativos del nuevo mundo, sí._

_Al día siguiente llené el formato y lo llevé a las oficinas de las Fuerzas Unidas en Ciudad República, justo a un lado del Salón del Consejo. Me dijeron que el barco que llevaría a los nuevos reclutas llegaría en la mañana. Tenía tiempo suficiente para amortiguar la sorpresa en casa._

_No obstante, mamá por poco y me ahorca con uno de sus látigos del agua, asegurando que se trataba de algo serio, y no sólo del campo de juegos en donde perseguía acólitos. Empero, cuando papá nos encontró discutiendo el tema, intentó calmar las aguas de mamá._

_-Está bien, Katara – le decía, pero ella seguía algo molesta._

_-¡Pero Bumi se va a las Fuerzas! ¡Aang, no pienso ver partir a otro familiar mío en un barco de guerra!_

_En el momento no entendí bien a lo que se refería, o sólo un poco. Quizás lo decía por mi abuelito Hakoda, pues comenzó a llorar de rabia._

_Papá me hizo un ademán para que lo acompañara hacia el patio, y susurrando algo en el oído de mamá, de inmediato salimos._

_Pronto nos cubriría Yue con toda su bondad lunar, y papá me hizo sentarme junto a él._

_-Entiendo que tomes decisiones precipitadas, pequeño. Sin embargo, la armada no es el mejor lugar del mundo, y menos para alguien brillante como tú – dijo._

_-¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Y por qué lloró mamá? – no sabía qué sucedía._

_-Tu madre y yo vivimos tiempos bélicos, hijo. Yo perdí a mi gente a causa de estos conflictos; ella perdió a Kya, su madre, y estuvo a punto de perder a Hakoda. La guerra nos quitó algo o a alguien. Por eso es que ella adoptó esta vida conmigo, hijo; la liberación espiritual, la paz, el conocimiento…_

_-No puedes vivir eternamente de eso, papá._

_-Escúchame, Bumi. En primer lugar, aún eres nuestro hijo y nunca dejarás de serlo. En segundo, ni siquiera nos consultaste. Siéndote sincero, tenemos miedo de esto, hijo._

_-¿Por qué debería consultarlos? Estoy tratando de hacer algo con mi vida._

_-¿Qué quieres probar con esto, hijo? _

_-¡Que valgo algo! – exploté en contra de mi pobre viejo._

_-Tú ya vales algo, Bumi. Los poderes no dan el valor para seguir adelante. Sabes que estoy en contra de la guerra, hijo; sabes que no me gustan ni los navíos ni esos artefactos metálicos que se usan para asesinar personas o causar genocidios. Yo sé que no siempre será así, pero entiende… Puedes pedir un lugar en la Universidad de Ciudad República, puedes viajar por el mundo, o puedo pedirle a Toph que te asigne un lugar en la policía, si lo que quieres es "hacer algo con tu vida". Siendo mi hijo ya haces bastante…_

_-Tú no lo entiendes papá. Tú eres el avatar; tienes poderes, salvas gente, ellos te adoran… algunas veces te odian, lo sé, pero comúnmente te reciben como un héroe, y el mundo se habría ido por el trasero de Ozai de no ser porque tú llegaste antes de que sus sueños se hicieran realidad. ¡No lo entiendes! Además, no me gustaría tener que recibir castigos de las mujeres Bei Fong… Y los libros universitarios no son lo mío._

_-Hijo…_

_-Me iré mañana a primera hora, así les guste a ustedes o no. Buenas noches._

_Quité su mano de mi hombro, e incluso me largué a la cama sin cenar; no podía ver a mis viejos destrozados, y más a papá tratando de apaciguar los ánimos sulfurosos de mamá. Simplemente no estaba hecho para esas escenas._

-Y entonces desobedeció a su familia ¿Cierto? – interrumpe Hamir.

-¿Qué cree usted, sargento? ¿Acaso soy una aparición?

Hago el silencio. No debería ser tan duro con los soldados; la mar sólo entorpece el lenguaje.

-Así es. Me fui de casa en la madrugada. Varios varones y mujeres se encontraban listos para subir al barco que nos llevaría al cuartel ese mismo día. Algunos padres despedían a sus pequeños, deseándoles suerte y obsequiándoles bocadillos o baratijas para recordar. Yo no tenía nada más que dos brazos lerdos para darme afecto a mí mismo, como todo aquel que se aventura a la armada, forzado al amor propio. Si así iba a ser, debía de estar preparado.

El barco arribó a la bahía; comenzaron a subir los primeros jóvenes al barco, así como algunos ya muy ancianos, había de todo un poco. Recuerdo bien que aún no salía el sol, o no por completo, porque entre los primeros rayos del sol se dibujó una silueta amorfa, casi indescriptible... ¡Eran mis papás volando en un planeador!

-¡Espera, Bumi! – alcancé a escuchar los gritos de papá, pidiendo paso para poder aterrizar. La gente se hizo a un lado de inmediato. Sin embargo, tardé en reaccionar, y mis padres se impactaron en contra mía.

-Lo siento, hijo – se disculpó papá sobándose la cabeza. Lo propio hizo mamá, sacudiendo su vestimenta y algo despeinada.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – pregunté - Digo, pensé que ustedes…

-Sé que no estamos completamente de acuerdo con que vayas a ese lugar, hijo. No obstante, seguimos siendo tus padres, y lo que sea que necesites, estaremos allí para apoyarte – contestó mamá luego de haberme dado un largo abrazo. No entendí bien qué ocurría.

-Pero… ¿Y qué pasó con la muerte y…

-Tu madre y yo hablamos ayer en la noche – entró papá en acción –, y a pesar de que vemos a la guerra como un instrumento que debería erradicarse, fue gracias a todo eso que nosotros estamos aquí; que tú estás aquí. Sabemos que eres un muchacho listo, valiente y decidido; sabemos que alguien como tú, hijo, podrá hacer por el mundo algo más que sólo guerra. Los ejércitos no sólo pelean, a veces ayudan a otras personas… Y tú tienes talento y potencial para más cosas que la lucha. Sigo en desacuerdo con que entres a la armada…

-Entonces ¿Puedo protestar desnudo en Ba Sing Se igual que Kya?

-Tengo suficiente con una hija nómada, Bumi. Sólo recuerda que _no cualquiera puede ser un verdadero hombre, _por más poder que tengas. Y lo más importante…

-Nunca pierdas tu camino – finalizó mamá, sonriente.

Los tres nos abrazamos por unos instantes, y poco antes de que los oficiales me llamaran para subir al barco, papá me regaló una bolsita de papel que me sugirió abrir ya cuando estuviese solo. Así lo hice, y entonces partí…

* * *

El jugo de cactus revolvió mis ideas y mi estómago. Necesito vomitar en algún lugar…

Abro mi camarote, y al entrar al baño deshecho todo cuanto había comido en el día; lo poco, que entró en mi estómago en realidad. Probablemente pase de media noche, y debo estar en las mejores condiciones para ver a mamá y a mis hermanos en cuanto lleguemos a Bahía Yue.

Aún no tengo sueño, por lo que escudriño en mi maleta para encontrar material de lectura, o quizás debería volver con el Sargento Hamir para que cuente una anécdota deliciosa con su voz aguardentosa. No, no lo creo.

Ni siquiera sé qué hago revolviendo mi ropa, los viejos afiches de la armada, y toda mi conciencia asquerosa… Ni siquiera sé qué hace aquí esta bolsa de papel.

¿Bolsa de papel? Ahora recuerdo lo que contenía.

Mamá estaba acostumbrada al frío polar de su tribu, pero nosotros escupíamos las flemas hechas hielo. Papá, aunque fuerte, siempre tuvo tendencia a enfermarse por exponer demasiado su cabeza rapada en la nieve. Por eso, en una ocasión acompañé a mi viejo a comprar algunos artículos diversos para el frío en la tribu del sur, entre los que encontró unas orejeras rosadas que siempre adoré.

"¿Me las puedo poner?" le preguntaba constantemente, pero nunca había cedido en prestármelas; pasé varios años con esa idea, hasta que se borró de mi mente por completo.

No fue sino hasta la mañana en la que me embarqué a la armada, esa en la que mi cerebro se cernió a causa del choque paternal. No fui el mismo después de ese divertido momento.

Luego de limpiar las habitaciones y la cubierta, los novatos comenzamos a escrutar las cosas que nuestras familias nos habían dado, y cuando recordé que tenía el regalo de papá, me di cuenta que la bolsa tenía escrito:

_Por si un día se te congelan las ideas, el cerebro, los mocos o la locura._

_-Aang_

Sí… cuando abrí la bolsa, allí se encontraban las orejeras rosadas que tanto me gustaban. No por su color en sí, sino que mi papá hacía que las cosas se vieran graciosas o alegres en él.

Puedo asegurar que su sonrisa era su accesorio más vistoso, y que a él le lucían mejor estas pequeñinas.

-Gracias… papá – susurro para mí en tanto las pongo en mi cabeza.

A diferencia de aquella vez en que me partí el brazo y dejé mi testa rota a medias, este abrazo extremadamente extraño no me molesta, incluso me reconforta.

Estoy ebrio; diría que demasiado. Pero estoy en mi camino, papá. Sigo en él, y a través de él voy hacia el templo...

¿Sabes que es lo más triste? Que no habrá alguien que se impacte en contra de mí en su planeador en cuanto llegue a la isla. Apenas te fuiste hace unas horas y ya te extraño, viejo.

* * *

**¿Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias?**


End file.
